Hercules: The Legendary Journeys
Hercules: The Legendary Journeys (or "H:TLJ") was a television series which aired from 1995 to 1999. It featured the journeys of Hercules, and his friend Iolaus, through the ancient world. Cast * Kevin Sorbo as Hercules * Michael Hurst as Iolaus Supporting Cast * Bruce Campbell as Autolycus (Season 2-6) * Robert Trebor as Salmoneus (Season 1-5) * Jeffrey Thomas as Jason (Season 2-5) * Liddy Holloway as Alcmene (Season 1-4) * Kevin Smith as Ares (Season 3-6) * Alexandra Tydings as Aphrodite (Season 2-6) * Meighan Desmond as Discord (Season 4-6) Production staff * Executive Producers: ** Sam Raimi ** Robert Tapert ** Christian Williams * Co-Executive Producers: ** John Schulian * Supervising Producers: ** Robert Bielak ** Steve Roberts * Producers: ** Andrew Dettmann ** Eric Gruendemann ** Gene O'Neill ** Daniel Truly * Associate Producers: ** Bernadette Joyce * Co-producers: ** Paul Robert Coyle ** David Eick Episodes Hercules-Xena Timeline (Chronology of the Series) Hercules Episode List by Production Order Tele Movies * Hercules and the Amazon Women * Hercules and the Lost Kingdom * Hercules and the Circle of Fire * Hercules in the Underworld * Hercules in the Maze of the Minotaur Season One * "The Wrong Path" * "Eye of the Beholder" * "The Road to Calydon" * "The Festival of Dionysus" * "Ares" * "As Darkness Falls" * "Pride Comes Before a Brawl" * "The March to Freedom" * "The Warrior Princess" * "Gladiator" * "The Vanishing Dead" * "The Gauntlet" * "Unchained Heart" Season Two * "The King of Thieves" * "All That Glitters" * "What's in a Name?" * "Siege at Naxos" * "Outcast" * "Under the Broken Sky" * "The Mother of All Monsters" * "The Other Side" * "The Fire Down Below" * "Cast a Giant Shadow" * "Highway to Hades" * "The Sword of Veracity" * "The Enforcer" * "Once a Hero" * "Heedless Hearts" * "Let the Games Begin" * "The Apple" * "Promises" * "King for a Day" * "Protean Challenge" * "The Wedding of Alcmene" * "The Power" * "Centaur Mentor Journey" * "The Cave of Echoes" Season Three * "Mercenary" * "Doomsday" * "Love Takes a Holiday" * "Mummy Dearest" * "Not Fade Away" * "Monster Child in the Promised Land" * "The Green-Eyed Monster" * "Prince Hercules" * "A Star to Guide Them" * "The Lady and the Dragon" * "Long Live the King" * "Surprise" * "Encounter" * "When a Man Loves a Woman" * "Judgment Day" * "The Lost City" * "Les Contemptibles" * "Reign of Terror" * "The End of the Beginning" * "War Bride" * "A Rock and a Hard Place" * "Atlantis" Season Four * "Beanstalks and Bad Eggs" * "Hero's Heart" * "Regrets... I've Had a Few" * "Web of Desire" * "Stranger in a Strange World" * "Two Men and a Baby" * "Prodigal Sister" * "...And Fancy Free" * "If I Had a Hammer..." * "Hercules on Trial" * "Medea Culpa" * "Men in Pink" * "Armageddon Now" * "Armageddon Now Part 2" * "Yes, Virginia, There is a Hercules" * "Porkules" * "One Fowl Day" * "My Fair Cupcake" * "War Wounds" * "Twilight" * "Top God" * "Reunions" Season Five * "Faith" * "Descent" * "Resurrection" * "Genies and Grecians and Geeks, Oh My" * "Render Unto Caesar" * "Norse By Norsevest" * "Somewhere Over the Rainbow Bridge" * "Darkness Rising" * "For Those of You Just Joining Us" * "Let There Be Light" * "Redemption" * "Sky High" * "Stranger and Stranger" * "Just Passing Through" * "Greece is Burning" * "We'll Always Have Cyprus" * "The Academy" * "Love on the Rocks" * "Once Upon a Future King" * "Fade Out" * "My Best Girl's Wedding" * "Revelations" Season Six *"Be Deviled" *"Love, Amazon Style" *"Rebel With a Cause" *"Darkness Visible" *"Hercules, Tramps & Thieves" *"City of the Dead" *"A Wicked Good Time" *"Full Circle" de:Hercules: The Legendary Journeys Category:Hercules: The Legendary Journeys Category:Series